


The Book of Evening

by Alconis



Series: A Convocation of Warlocks [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: 2/3 of a polyamorous triad, Anal Fingering, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-casual sex, Soft Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: "This was their safe place -- a place that Kara and Vesper had found over many nights of lessons, where they would talk of the secrets of the stars and the void."





	The Book of Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Kara Mahsa belongs to [@yansurnummu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/)

The light was low and warm in Kara’s rooms, a beacon among the dark hallways and dusty relics of the golden age facility on Phobos. Tall, neat stacks of books were piled in corners and under tables and littered around the room were the trappings of Kara’s studies.

Moving through the artifacts and golden age relics, Vesper stepped over a delicate orrery. She stumbled, catching herself before she tumbled into complicated and tidy pillars of knowledge, picking and winding her way through the curated flotsam and jetsam of centuries of life.

At the far edge of the room, Kara extinguished a match, shaking it out as swirls of incense curled up around her. She stepped back, the hem of her long, flowing skirts rustling against the floor. As Kara turned and moved toward Vesper, the tap of soft slippers and, somewhere under the fabric, a tinkle of tiny bells could be heard.

Vesper couldn’t help but giggle at the sound, blushing as she looked at her lover.

“Kara, is that…” She waved her hand up and down at her chest, and Vesper’s cheeks colored even deeper.

“It’s on my ankle, pet, don’t worry.” Kara’s eyes twinkled with mirth, holding her arms out and beckoning Vesper forward. “You can find it later.”

Vesper rushed forward, finding her place in Kara’s arms and nuzzled her face against the soft fabric of her turtleneck. She wrapped her hands around Kara’s chest and pressed her palms against the flat planes of her shoulders. Kara leaned down and kissed the crown of Vesper’s head, holding her tight.

“Kara, I missed you,” she breathed, warm where her lips met fabric. “Come home soon, please?”

There was a pleased huff, and if anything, the arms around her drew tighter.

“Darling, I will be home in time,” she said, pressing soft kisses against violet hair. “But I have much to do and you should enjoy your time with Asher. He and I have had more than our fair share.”

Vesper turned to lay her cheek against Kara’s chest. “That’s not what I meant,” she sighed, her words crushed into the soft wool. “ _I_ missed _you_.”

“Ah.” A hand came up to the back of her neck and tangled long fingers into her hair. Vesper leaned back as Kara’s palm pulled her up on tiptoe for a gentle kiss. “I have missed you too, pet.”

Vesper stretched up and kissed her again, lips parted, pulled in by her as the moon moved the waves. Vesper wanted to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck and anchor herself to her willowy body. Her mouth danced over Kara’s as long fingers and a steady hand kept her still.

After a time, she pulled back, mussed and a little breathless, and Kara still looked effortlessly polished. “How? How do you do that?” Vesper asked, and Kara chuckled, a low, auditory tenebroso that made Vesper feel as if the lights had dimmed and flickered around them.

“Years and years of practice, pet.” Kara stepped back, letting her hands fall down Vesper’s arms and into her palms so she could draw her forward. “I will show you, but not tonight.”

She led them to a small couch and sat down and pulled Vesper in to her arms and cradled her between long legs. This was their safe place -- a place that they had found over many nights of lessons, where they would talk of the secrets of the stars and the void.

Vesper looked at it now through new eyes; there was already heat curling in her belly at the thought of what they could explore in one evening alone.

Comfort came first though, and she had come prepared. Vesper’s soft, short robes were a contrast to her heavy and cumbersome warlock armor and she relished the freedom of movement. She twisted and shifted against Kara’s chest until she found a comfortable place, resting her head against Kara’s jaw. Finally at rest, she made a noise that was half sigh, half moan, and Kara drew her arms around her neck.

“Pet, did you come here for lessons or did you come to play?” she asked in Vesper’s ear. The sensation of hot breath on her ear made Vesper shiver, and she shifted her hips and squeezed her thighs together. Kara laughed in good humor, running long fingers along her arms, fingertips tracing slow, idle patterns that looked like waves crashing against the surf. “Or both?”

Vesper nodded and swallowed. And then shook her head. “Both. Both is good. But I wanted…” She stopped, pausing to collect what she wanted to say. “I needed to ask you… more like a feeling, I…” She scrunched her face in frustration. “I don’t know.”

“Hush, Vesper… do not worry. You can ask anything at all.” Kara paired her reassurance with a press of her jaw against Vesper’s cheek. She continued to run her hands along Vesper’s arms, and the sensation was calming and hypnotic. After a few moments of silence, Vesper tilted her head, looking at the ceiling so she didn’t have to focus on her words.

“Is it hard? Watching Asher now?”

“With you?” Kara made a small huff of indulgent laughter. “No, darling, I would watch him with you for a hundred years or more, and never be unhappy.”

Vesper smiled, a little sadly. “That’s not exactly what I meant.” She turned in Kara’s arms, the soft, woolen short robe tangling with Kara’s skirt and her limbs. She started to pull at it, frustrated, until Kara put a hand on her shoulder.

“ _Shh…_ Darling, stop.” Deft hands reached inside her collar, pulling back so that the robe slipped down. Vesper twisted her shoulders back and then, with a tug, she was free. Her arms were bare and cool as she sat back again in her long tunic, warm in Kara’s arms. Kara pressed the bridge of her nose against Vesper’s bare shoulder and kissed the curve of her neck. Vesper sighed as the touch raised goosebumps on her skin.

“Kara, is it hard watching him suffer?” The lips paused, and Vesper felt the body behind hers stiffen for a moment before it relaxed again.

“Yes.” The simple word came without hesitation. “And you have only known suffering. I have the benefit, or rather, the misfortune of knowing what he was like before.” Kara said this as she moved her hands along Vesper’s ribs and wrapped her arms around Vesper’s waist to draw her close.

Vesper felt Kara’s chin on her shoulder and the tickle of thick, dark hair against her cheek. “Vesper, darling, you can always tell me what you need, you know that. And we can suffer together.”

Vesper made a sound, something between a sob and a sharp laugh, and smiled as Kara held her tight. “You know, there were so many times before that I wanted to tell you I had met this amazing man, and I don’t know why I never did.”

“He is a secret for you to protect that not everyone understands,” Kara said, and her voice was soft, almost a whisper. “Now, we have a shared intimacy, and you do not have to hide how painful it can be, loving a man who is dying.”

Vesper closed her eyes, the solid comfort of Kara’s presence making her bold. “I’m afraid, you know,” she said, swallowing the ache in her chest. “I hate watching him suffer. It’s slow, but every once in a while, I wake up and notice something has changed.”

Kara turned her head and pressed lips on Vesper’s jaw, tilting it to the side as she trailed kisses down Vesper's neck. “He’s strong. Who he is hasn’t changed from before, not really.” She paused, considering. “Except for the look in his eyes though, I think,” she murmured as she found the dip of Vesper’s collarbone and Vesper sucked in a breath.

“It’s almost too much sometimes.” Vesper's voice was thready as Kara attended to her shoulder, the silver in her tongue hard where her mouth was soft. “I don’t want to say it, because it’s _never too much_ , but…”

“Almost.” Kara finished the sentence with words pressed against Vesper’s skin. Vesper moaned as Kara’s hands worked their way underneath Vesper’s tunic, pressing cool palms to her abdomen. “I know.”

They were silent for a moment as Kara continued to distract her, making Vesper arch into her touch. As Kara lifted her head, she left behind a dark bruise, matching a day’s old twin on the other side of her neck. One of her hands came up, warmed now from being against Vesper’s skin, and she ran the pad of her thumb against the mark.

“Anyway, this is our time now,” she said. “You did tell him you were coming, correct?”

Vesper twisted so she could put her palm at Kara’s jaw, and smiled. “He sends his love and regards.”

Kara laughed, and pressed her forehead against hers. “Did he now?”

Vesper blushed, “Not exactly, but the sentiment was there. He also told me to remind you he’s still waiting for his samples you promised.” Her thumb slid back and forth against high cheekbones. Their breath mingled together as she brought her other hand to tangle in Kara’s thick hair.

Kara pressed lips to Vesper’s mouth once more. The kiss sent a thrill through Vesper's chest and down through her core. Her hands pulled at Kara, directing them into a rough, heady kiss that drew the air from her lungs. After a moment, she pulled back, but only just, letting their breath mix.

“Kara, can I…” she murmured against her mouth, breathless with excitement, as she swept her tiny hands down and pulled at the hem of Kara’s turtleneck. She slipped her hands underneath the fabric to press her own palms against Kara’s slender frame. Vesper drew from the light and air to gather energy, making her skin buzz.

There was a small pop, like static electricity, as skin found skin. Kara drew in a sharp breath, pulling back and opening her eyes wide with surprise.

“When did you learn to do that?” Kara shivered as Vesper continued to run her hands over her ribs and chest. The freedom to explore her body thrilled Vesper as she let the arc energy fizz over Kara’s skin.

She tipped her head back and laughed, blushing at Kara’s shock. It was simple to push the soft sweater up and off Kara’s slim shoulders, and Kara stretched out to remove it from the tangle of her long arms. Vesper stood and shifted so she was sitting in Kara’s lap, legs straddling her waist.

“Mmm, there’s lots of things I haven’t shown you,” she said, leaning down to suck at Kara’s ear and nibbling at the shell. “May I show my mistress what her pet can do?”

“Oh, do tell, pet. What have you been practicing?” Kara whispered, the sound dark and shadowed. Vesper settled again with her arms around Kara’s neck and her mouth curled in a wicked smile. She trailed fingers down Kara’s bare chest and pressed her thumbs against her collarbone. As her fingers passed over Kara's nipples, she let out another burst of electricity. Kara gasped as the energy arced over the taut flesh pierced with silver.

Then Vesper felt the air thicken, and Kara began to draw light from the void.

“Was it something like this?” With Vesper’s neck bared, Kara found the mark she’d made earlier on soft skin. She wrapped her palm over the discolored flesh and pressed at it with the void. With a soft pulse, Vesper gasped, as it felt as though her shoulders and chest had disconnected from her body. Feeling almost weightless, she fell backwards, caught by Kara’s arms around her. This was the void that devoured, except that it was so, so gentle.

“Oh god, Kara, how?” Vesper gasped, her voice high and breathless. Kara shifted forward so she could lean over and press Vesper back against the sofa.

“Years and years of practice.” She said, voice dry, but with a hint of mirth.

Vesper laughed, an undignified squawk that transformed into a gasp as Kara pushed up her tunic and mouthed at the bare skin underneath.

Vesper felt engulfed by Kara’s long body over hers, and she yanked and pulled at her tunic, wanting to feel skin on skin.

Kara’s mouth found her breasts next, and lips found her nipples and the small, silver bars she’d helped put there. Kara’s lips were soft and full, and Vesper felt she was being devoured with each kiss against tender flesh. She felt a hand slide behind her shoulder blade to draw her forward as Kara bit and sucked and tugged at the piercing. Then Vesper felt her other hand against her ribs, sliding up and over the curve of her breast.

The attention flared heat deep within her, making Vesper shiver and buck into her touch. But where Asher kept her still, Kara followed the shifts of Vesper’s body, letting her writhe. The freedom was strange, the small change highlighting the difference between her lovers. Vesper kept catching herself, as if to expect a soft touch to still her movements, but instead found more freedom.

As her body twisted against Kara’s, she began to pant Kara’s name, begging for more. Kara’s weight shifted so her long skirt covered their tangled legs and caging Vesper under her.

“Vesper, darling, do you want me to taste you?” Kara asked as she slid her hand down between Vesper’s legs and pressed hard against her mound. She ground down, harder, making Vesper's hips thrust up against the heel of her palm. She felt that familiar tug on the light, but this time with Kara’s hand pressed at her core. Once again, the void rushed forward into her body, the air around the two lovers vibrating in a deep bass hum. Vesper could only arch up, weightless in Kara’s arms.

Vesper’s moan echoed against the walls of the dim room. As the void light faded, she let loose a string of expletives and unintelligible begging. Kara’s hand remained, fingers feather-light against the inside of her thighs.

“Answer the question, pet. Do you want me to taste you?” Dark hair fell over Kara’s face, and Vesper could only see silver eyes under hooded lids. She seemed to have slipped into the shadows, only marked by the glint of light against the silver jewelry she wore. Vesper wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light or if she had fallen into the void.

“Y-yes,” she whispered, and there was a shift of hips as Kara slid down Vesper’s legs to kneel between her knees. “Kara, whatever you did, do it again?”

There was a soft huff, and Vesper felt nimble fingers hook under her waistband. Kara’s answer was to pull at her leggings, dragging them down over her legs in a single, fluid motion. Vesper kicked at the fabric as it came down to her ankles, laughing as Kara tossed offending pants away.

Kara leaned down and pressed a kiss at her hip. With that motion, Vesper felt a strange heat in her core, fueled by the whisper-soft swirl of the air around her. The void stirred her blood as if she had stardust in her veins, hot and icy and vast, expanding out into the universe. She shivered, feeling exposed and spiraling away from her body. Before she could, Kara’s hands and arms were wrapping over her hip bones, making the grip on her body solid and sure.

Vesper felt the sigh of breath first, soft against her skin and loud in the silence. Then the feeling of soft lips against her labia, then a nip, then a tongue… and a long, slow open kiss against her sex. The feeling of Kara’s mouth sent a thrill down her spine. Vesper tried to align it with the fantasy she’d played in her head on lonely nights, panting in the bunk of her ship with her hand buried between her legs.

This was infinitely better. Kara’s mouth was warmer, wetter, softer, harder… she was everything Vesper had imagined and more. She could only moan and curse and breathe in and out, as Kara sucked and licked at Vesper’s cunt as if she was kissing her mouth. Then, her tongue found Vesper’s clit, and she swiped at it in long, slow strokes. It made Vesper grip the couch with fingernails, making a noise that sounded like she was ripping the cushion open.

She bucked up against Kara’s mouth, and she felt Kara’s long fingers shift down so that she could press at Vesper’s thighs. With gentle pressure, Kara parted them wider around her narrow shoulders. Vesper's cry was soft as she felt the pads of deft fingers run over her outer lips before dipping in to press one, then two fingers inside her.

Vesper reveled at the feeling of fullness as Kara moved her fingers inside her. She twisted and curved against her walls, thrusting in and out in time to the motion of Vesper’s hips. Vesper couldn’t control her own hands any longer. One found her own breast, kneading and tugging at her own nipple, and the other moved down to tangle in Kara’s thick hair.

The world narrowed to a focus of sensory overload. There were only rings of touch and sound fueling the curl of heat in her belly into flames. This became Vesper’s universe; it could have been a second or it could have been an eternity and it was quickly bringing her so, _so_ close to release.

And then, the air began to thicken as she felt Kara’s fingers pull out, and there was a strong bass hum around them. Vesper thought she felt soft lips replace those fingers for a moment, before a palm cupped her sex and a small pulse of void twanged into her body.

She fell over the edge, screaming Kara’s name, as her whole body arched up, partly from her climax and partly from the tug at her own life force. She trembled and shook, curling into Kara even as her lover drew herself up to kneel over Vesper once more.

A second passed, and when she opened her eyes again, Kara found Vesper’s mouth. She hooked those same two fingers inside, letting her taste her own sweetness

“Gülüm, you taste so beautiful…” Vesper sucked at the fingers, and when she swirled her tongue around them, she imagined something else.

Kara pulled her fingers out and ran sticky, wet fingertips over her lips, and then leaned over and roughly kissed Vesper. This was a kiss that tasted of home… of Io and long nights in Kara’s room in the Tower, of tea and coffee and honey and mint, of stardust and wine. She could taste herself, but also the familiar, warm skin of her lover, and she was drunk on it.

When Kara pulled away, Vesper was still trembling.

There was a rustle of Kara’s skirt and then a warm hand pressed against her cheek. “Darling, are you alright?”

Vesper nodded and reached out her hand for Kara to hold and pulled, needing to have her close. She wanted to feel her, wanted to taste her, wanted to press her thumbs to her sharp hip bones and rest her face against lean thighs. She wanted to inhale the heady, spicy fragrance at the join of thigh and groin. And she wanted Kara to sign and moan too.

“May I taste you?” She whispered, sitting up and pressing her forehead against Kara’s bare abdomen. “Please?” Vesper’s breath was hot and made a small cloud of moisture against Kara’s skin. “I want your cock in my mouth. Heavens, I want to taste you on my tongue.”

“My little impatient one, tell me again what you want.” Kara ran her hand over Vesper’s head, tangling her fingers in her hair. She grabbed a fistful and tilted Vesper’s head back. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Mistress, may I have your cock?” Vesper’s words came out in a rush of breath as she stared at Kara’s face. She couldn't focus on any one thing. Her eyes roamed over her lips, her eyes, wanting to consume and to be consumed in an ouroboros of pleasure.

“That’s a good girl.” Kara stepped back for a moment and her skirt fell at her feet in a soft murmur of fabric. Stepping out of small heeled slippers, she wore only simple black garters and thigh highs, a slip of dark fabric that strained against her dick. And there, at her ankle was a small silver chain with tiny bells that chimed as she moved.

Vesper couldn’t help but lick her lips, wanting to put her mouth on Kara's cock. She made a small, needy sound and moved to stand, finding Kara’s lean body to steady herself. She felt hands on her shoulders as they twisted in place in an intimate dance to shift in space. When they spiraled out, she found herself led into Kara’s bedroom.

“Let’s make you comfortable, pet. There’s no reason to stay here.” Kara tugged at Vesper’s arm and pulled her close, walking her backward until they found the edge of the bed. Vesper’s knees hit the edge and buckled, and together, they toppled down into the sheets.

They were a tangle of limbs for a moment, a roiling sea of violet skin. When they came to rest, Kara settled against the pillows, and Vesper found herself kneeling between Kara’s legs.

“Now, pet, you may have what you wanted.” Kara gestured for Vesper to move forward.

She leaned down and pressed her face against the black silk of Kara’s underwear and the heat from Kara’s erection was warm against her cheek. She inhaled deeply, then reached up to tug at Kara’s hips, drawing the dark fabric down. She needed this, to consume Kara, desperate in a way that made her mouth water.

“Mistress, you smell so good,” Vesper said as she ran the side of her nose against the shaft, overwhelmed by the heady, warm scent of her skin. It made her head spin, made a hunger curl deep in her core. Her hands found the inside of Kara’s thighs, pressing them wider, and then softly gripped her cock and touched her mouth to the tip.

First, her lips only dipped as far as the head, tasting the salty pre-cum that leaked out and licking at the soft, sensitive skin, making Kara gasp. They transformed into breathy moans as Vesper started to dip lower and lower and her lips stretched out over Kara’s cock.

Kara rewarded her with a soft string of curses telling Vesper what a beautiful, talented girl she was and how luscious her mouth was. Vesper pulled back and licked up the underside of the shaft. She found the vein that ran along the length and used it to guide long, slow swipes of her tongue against soft skin. Kara tasted good in a way she couldn’t quite describe — she was spice and the void and the low heat of a dying fire. The taste of her was addictive, and she could sample her skin for hours. But she needed the feeling of fullness, that stretch of her lips and the ache in her jaw.

Vesper heard Kara’s soft, sharp moan as she found the groove below the head, swirling around the crown before swallowing Kara’s cock whole.

Kara’s hands tangled in Vesper’s hair as she did, holding her tight. Vesper hardly noticed. She reveled in the feeling of having a cock in her mouth, and it was like a high from a drug she’d never give up.

“Oh pet, my darling, your mouth is wicked. You’re doing so well.” The fingers in Vesper’s hair gripped harder as Vesper leant back and sucked at the tip. One small hand stroked up and down Kara’s shaft in time with her mouth, and the other reached down to run her fingers around and behind Kara’s balls. As she did, Vesper was living for the small, breathy sounds that Kara was making. Vesper dipped lower with her mouth, listening to how each motion in tandem made Kara sigh and moan.

After a few moments of this, Vesper pulled back and smiled with bruised lips. “Mistress, would you shift up?” It wasn’t so much a question or command, but a rearranging of the order of things. “I want to taste you.”

Kara let out a moan that mixed with a pleased huff of laughter. “Oh darling, by all means, please.”

She leaned back so Vesper could shift her legs over her shoulders, and Vesper pulled at Kara’s long frame so that she could reach her ass. The heat of it made Vesper dizzy, and she pressed her lips to the tender flesh above Kara’s entrance.

Vesper mouthed and sucked at salty skin as Kara’s breath hitched with each pass of her tongue. She made long, careful swipes from the tight ring of Kara’s opening to the base of her erection so that she could mark every inch of smooth skin. She left damp trails as she mouthed at Kara’s balls, and she kissed and bit at the inner thigh muscle before delving back down to lick at the hole.

As she moved, her nose bumped against Kara’s erection. For a moment, Vesper couldn’t help but close her eyes at the sensation of silky, warm skin on her cheek before she pressed her lips to the base of the shaft.

“Vesper, darling, I want to feel you inside me.” And Vesper heard a change in Kara’s tone; This was no longer a command, there was no mistress or her pet, just two lovers making circles around each other. Kara’s hips lifted as Vesper licked at her opening, sliding her tongue in and out, loosening the ring of muscle and making it wet and spit-slick. She delved deeper as the muscle relaxed, thrusting and fucking her with her tongue.

Above her, Kara’s breath became erratic and her hips bucked in time to Vesper’s mouth. “Vesper, _please_ … more.”

And Vesper needed to be further in too. She sat back to look at Kara, who was finally mussed, with wild, dark hair and flushed cheeks and silver eyes turned dark. “Oh god, Kara…,” Vesper fought to stay in control and not spiral off into the stars as she ran her hand over Kara’s cock. She stroked gently as she gazed at her lover. “Kara… you’re so, _so_ beautiful. Can I...” She started to ask even as Kara suddenly shifted away to pull at a nightstand drawer and grab a small pot of oil.

“Yes… yes, please, exactly that,” Kara breathed and lay back as Vesper took the bottle and coated her fingers. She pressed a fingertip against her hole and circled the ring of muscle that was already wet, making gentle circles of pressure. Kara moaned, as Vesper pressed further and, with only a pause of resistance, she was inside. She made shallow thrusts at first, then slowly curled her finger up to find Kara’s prostate. She brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and Kara moaned.

“More?” Vesper breathed, and Kara answered with a breathy _please._ Vesper slid out and added a second finger and could feel the tight ring of muscle stretch around her as she thrust.

Moving in slow, long strokes, Vesper watched Kara unravel with each pass. " _Please_ , fuck me,” Kara panted as she pressed back against Vesper’s hand. “God, more _please.”_

Vesper leaned down to put her mouth on Kara’s cock and swallowed her down as deep as she could, and she felt long fingers tangle and tug at her hair again. Vesper’s hand sped up, and she followed each thrust with her tongue swiping over sensitive skin.

“ _Harder_ , Ves, darling… I’m so close." Kara's breath hitched in short gasps in time to Vesper’s hand, which moved faster and deeper with each stroke.

And then the hand in her hair gripped tight enough to make Vesper cry out, and Kara came with a shout, filling Vesper’s mouth. Vesper eagerly swallowed, sucking at Kara’s cock as she pulled her fingers from her ass.

In the long seconds after, there was a familiar silence as they both took a moment to catch their breath. Then Kara groaned and rolled over onto her side and reached out a long arm toward Vesper. “Gülüm, your mouth is a gift.”

Laughing, Vesper knelt up and then stood, her smile warm and bruised as she padded to the lavatory to clean up. When she came back into the bedroom, she found Kara’s outstretched arm and let herself be pulled down to lay on top of Kara’s chest.

Kara’s fingers trailed circles over Vesper’s shoulders, and Vesper sighed, tangling her arms and legs with Kara’s longer limbs. “I’ve honestly wanted to do that for the longest time.”

“I know, Gülüm,” Kara said, leaning up to kiss her. “You’ve held back so much from me.” Vesper’s stomach flipped, and her brow furrowed, and Kara laughed at her distress. “Do not worry, darling. You have your secrets, I have my secrets. Sometimes, they lead us to each other.”

They lay together for in silence before Vesper shifted so she could lay on her side. She pulled Kara’s arms around her and curled into Kara’s chest like a cat, nuzzling her head under Kara’s jaw. “But tomorrow… you’ll show me how to do the thing.”

“Tomorrow, Gülüm.” Kara’s hand came up to rest on her head. “And I have something to show you, a relic that may help us that I’ve liberated from the Reef.”.

Vesper pressed soft lips against Kara’s neck and then sighed as Kara tightened her arms around her. “We have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the poem "Moon", by Mark Strand (You can read it [here](http://wisdomportal.com/Pinsky/MarkStrand-BlackSea.html).) I highly recommend it.
> 
> Gülüm is a Turkish term of endearment that means "my rose" and was provided for Kara by his creator. ''
> 
> I feel incredibly lucky to have the opportunity to explore these two together. As always, thank you friend.


End file.
